Your Destiny: Doing What Is Right Remastered (World Reveal)
by JLyman
Summary: As promised...


(Play "Oceans of Time" by Ninja Tracks. First the climax, then the beginning.)

* * *

 **Cartoon Network Studios**

 **Marvel Studios**

 **DC Comics**

 **Disney Studios**

 **Lucas Films**

 **Capcom**

 **NetherRealm Studios**

* * *

Deadpool: Damn, there's really a lot companies who worked on this fanfic.

Jlyman: Sshhh, shut up. It's about to start.

* * *

 **Square Enix**

 **Paramount Pictures**

 **343 Industries**

 **Ubisoft**

 **Sony Computer Animation**

 **Platinum Games**

 **Warner Bros.**

* * *

Deadpool: Are we there yet?

Jlyman: Almost...

* * *

 **New Line Cinema**

 **Crypton Future Media**

 **Sekai Project**

 **SEGA**

* * *

Deadpool: Come on...

* * *

 **Nintendo**

 **Rooster Teeth**

 **Toei Animation**

 **BioWare**

 **Jlyman Studios**

* * *

Deadpool: Finally...

* * *

(low bass sound)

 _A pair of legs being drawn across the ground and away from the screen._

(The screen goes black, until a dark voice is heard in the background.)

The Lich: You will pay... for what you have done to me.

 _The Lich kills someone unknown._

 _Entire worlds crumbling to dust._

(A horrifying jump scare noise is heard in the background.)

 _Emily Phillips wakes up from her nightmare._

 _She is now standing outside of the treehouse. Someone rushes towards her. It's her best friend: Fionna the Human Girl._

Fionna: What did you see?

(The next shot shows a close up on Emily's face.)

Emily: He's going to kill us all.

(First set of piano keys is heard)

 _Jared is lying in a hospital bed in a coma._

(piano key is heard)

 _Finn and Jake both look out a window._

(piano key is heard)

 _The tree of the Candy Kingdom starts to die._

(piano key is heard)

 _Emily floats in an white area._

(piano key is heard)

 _Thunder strikes outside the house of the Park._

(piano key is heard)

 _Richard tries to keep his balance on a tree._

 _ **Can you hear me...?**_

(piano key is heard)

 _Mordecai and Rigby looks towards the sky._

 _Pops slowly backs himself away towards a brick wall._

(a sharp noise is heard)

 _A portal opens up nearby Emily and her friends campsite._

(The screen goes black again for a moment, until Emily's voice is heard)

Emily: You know why your here?

 _Four people walk towards Jared's coffin: Iron Man, Batman, Kratos, and Bayonetta. All their faces can be seen through the glass._

(A set of piano keys is heard)

 _Emily and her group travel through mountains, rivers, and weather conditions, while some carry Jared's coffin._

(A second set of piano keys is heard)

 _Three parts of the group set upon two worlds each, or alternatively named: Past, Present, and Future; to search for parts of a key._

(A third set of piano keys is heard)

 _Gandalf, Lightning, and Shepard all kneel down in separate areas, holding their own bleeding wounds._

 ** _Do you hear that sound...?_**

 _An army of the undead, mixed with droids, sages, zombies, mercenaries, orcs, chitauri, and decepticons marching, with the Lich, and many other villains at his side, watching over them._

(A sensational sound is heard)

 _Legolas and Hawkeye ready their bow and arrows._

 _Deadpool readies all of his weapons._

 _Supergirl, floating several feet up from the ground, lends out her hand towards Sonic the Hedgehog._

(A creepy sound starts to tune into the background, getting louder every second.)

 _Superman opens his eyes; glowing red with rage or power._

 _Characters from Mortal Kombat, Dead or Alive, and Street Fighter, ready their fists._

 _Hatsune Miku crawls away from something monstrous, silently mumbling herself._

 _Master Chief puts on his helmet._

(a low bass sound)

 _The Lich looks down at Emily, smiling._

(a low bass sound)

 _Emily looks up at The Lich, shocked._

(a low bass sound)

Brent Winston: RUN!

 _Brent, alongside Finn the Human Boy, Captain Jack Sparrow, and several others behind him, start running back towards an entrance, as giant shaped pillars were tumbling down behind._

 _Master Chief, Jane Shepard, Bayonetta, and Juliet Starling fight off against a horde of zombies; guns blazing._

 _Thor, Kratos, Ezio Auditore, and Luke Skywalker, with their weapons drawn, jump down into an army of Orcs._

 _In the middle of a storm, Emily clenches her fists._

(Silence)

 _Certain characters walk up behind her._

Richard Phillips: Emi, if there's anything you want me to know, you can tell me. It's okay.

 _Emily turns around and looks up at her father. Next to him is Mordecai, Rigby, and Rapunzel._

 _Tears are about to come out of her eyes, as she unexpectedly begins to say..._

Emily Phillips: How far will we go to save one boy?

(Her words echo as the screen goes black.)

 _ **Can you hear me...?**_

 **Doing What Is Right**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(low bass sound)

 _A voice speaks to a boy, kneeling in an white area._

?: Will you do what is necessary to help your sister in her quest?

 _The boy looks up, eyebrows clenched, as a white glow suddenly shines within his eyes._

(low bass sound; the screen goes black again)

Jared Phillips: Yes...

 **World Premiere: 7/10/15**


End file.
